LUZ DE LUNA
by valkyria7
Summary: ¿Como revelarías tus verdaderos sentimientos al amor de tu vida? One shot Hilda x Siegfried


Bueno está por demás decir que los personajes de esta historia no son de mi invención y pertenecen al maestro de los maestros Masami Kurumada de la serie Saint Seiya. Esta historia se desarrolla una noche previa al hechizo del anillo nibelungo.

**Luz de luna**

Caminaba impaciente por lor pasillos del palacio Valhalla buscando la salida; deslizábase con mucha seducción su inmaculada ropa de dormir blanca y en su mente solo repetía un nombre, solo pensaba en aquel hombre que le hacía sentir segura y feliz.

Llegó a la salida y su corazón le indicó que debía seguir aún más lejos; solo iluminada por la tenue luz de luna llegó hasta el bosque en el que tantas veces había cabalgado con él. Pero, ¿acaso ella algún día se animaría a confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Y si no era correspondida? ¿quizás había confundido la amabilidad del guerrero con amor?; eran muchos los sueños y también los tormentos en la mente y corazón de la noble soberana, pero, sabía que esta noche era distinta a las otras, era especial. No vería a Siegfried por algún tiempo. El viaje que él haría, su ausencia, la falta de sus palabras y presencia comenzaba a desolarla de manera inusual, por alguna extraña razón que no lograba comprender.

- Mañana no estarás aquí - decía mientras apreciaba la belleza de la luna, en la serena noche asgardiana.

De pronto sintió la tibieza de una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, con la vista borrosa creyó ver la figura de aquel hombre tan amado frente a ella y pudo percibir el nerviosismo y la emoción que su cuerpo sentía al verlo ahí, con una combinación de euforia y plenitud indescriptible por su magnitud. No se movía, su cuerpo no respondía; pero ella sintió que era necesario ser sincera con él. En un conflicto interno por revelar o seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. Tomando valor finalmente dijo:

- Yo...no esperaba encontrarte aquí, sin embargo....yo...tengo algo que decirte, y es que...- Hilda maldecía para sus adentros la traición de sus emociones que no la dejaban expresarse tal como quería, pero continuó - que...sin darme cuenta todos estos años, cada día, cada hora y cada segundo no puedo dejar de pensar en tí.

Hilda no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, desde hace tanto tiempo guardó ese sentimiento y ahora por fín logró revelar un poco de ella, no como la soberana de Asgard, ni como la representante de Odín que tenía que ser resguardada, sino como la mujer que era, sin máscaras, sin ocultar nada. Un silencio eterno inundó el lugar pero prosiguió:

- Ya no me importa lo que el resto pueda pensar. Para mí siempre serás sumamente especial y no puedo seguir así por más tiempo; estando a tu lado sin poderte abrazar; mirándote sin decirte lo mucho que significas para mí. Por ese motivo no puedo callar más.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar y Hilda creyó comprender lo que aquello significaba, la silueta del guerrero más valiente era dibujada por los rayos de luna, sin embargo no emitía palabra alguna. Siendo el silencio la única respuesta, sintió como la pena le embargaba el alma y como las fuerzas la abandonaban, cayendo de rodillas al suelo lloraba viéndose como un ángel tán fragil con el vestido blanco, pero su llanto fué interrumpido por una voz conocida y amada por ella.

- Hilda, creo amarte desde antes de nacer. Quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice fué por verte, amarte y protegerte. Soy lo que soy gracias a tí y pase lo que pase, prometo estar siempre a tu lado. Te amo.

Hilda aún con lágrimas en los ojos, levantó la mirada, percatándose que la silueta de su guerrero favorito no era más que un tronco, que quizás por los efectos de los rayos de la luna y por una mala jugada de su mente tomó la forma de su ser más querido. Pero, ¿y la voz? ¿acaso también sería producto de su imaginación?. Por un momento ella fué muy feliz, pero lamentablemente nada de lo que había escuchado era real o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Levantándose del suelo con profunda tristeza volvió al palacio sin volver la mirada hacia aquel lugar donde pensó se encontraba Siegfried, perdiéndose su silueta cuando más se alejaba, sin saber que era observada por su guerrero favorito que en silencio se decía:

- Prometí no volver a presentarme ante tí, hasta encontrar en este viaje un regalo digno y poder pedirte que seas mi esposa. Cuando regrese todo cambiará y al fín podremos estar juntos eternamente.

Lamentablemente el destino a veces se torna caprichoso y juega sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos y planes que se puedan tener. Al regreso de Siegfried su amada princesa no era la misma, más la lealtad de este hacia ella sí. A veces pienso que es necesario actuar en el momento indicado sin perder las oportunidades que se puedan presentar.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Espero que haya sido de su agrado, sencillamente soy fanática número uno de esta parejita. Estaré trabajando pronto en la continuación de mi otro fan fic. Disculpen las fallas otográficas, esta historia la redacté en poco tiempo. Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, etc.


End file.
